An Odd Encounter
by FrigidWindofTeenageRebellion
Summary: The Sole Survivor, Thomas, Dogmeat, and Piper find themselves in a situation they never thought they'd get themselves into.


_**This is my first story in a while, so here's a short on to get back into the flow. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a normal day for the Sole Survivor, Thomas, his fateful canine Dogmeat, and his girlfriend and partner-in-crime Piper. They were traveling from Sanctuary Hills to Diamond City, but when passing by the CIT Ruins, something caught their eye.

"Did you see that?!" Piper yelled.

"How could I not? It flew right above us!" Thomas replied.

Dogmeat began to bark, as if he was trying to tell them he saw it too. A few seconds after the sighting of the flying object, they could hear a crash in the distance, and they could see the smoke rising in the woods across the river.

"Should we-should we see if they're ok?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, something doesn't seem right about this" Thomas said. "We better hurry"

They crossed the river and into the woods. Luckily with all the trees being barren of leaves, it was easy to trace the location of the crash site.

"C'mon, we're almost there" Thomas said to the group. When they arrived at the crash, they were baffled at what they had found. In front of them was some kind of spaceship. Not just any kind of spaceship, but an ALIEN ship. They both came to that conclusion by the look of the craft and the fact it didn't have markings or wings, but hadn't said anything about what they truly thought.

"What the hell is that thing?" Piper asked, although she didn't really expect a serious answer.

"I don't know…" That was the only answer Thomas could come up with. While Thomas and Piper were in astonishment, Dogmeat was doing his own investigation of the craft. He began sniffing around it, and noticed a green liquid pooling around the ground. Dogmeat began barking to his master to get his attention.

"Looks like Dogmeat found something" Thomas told Piper. They both walked over to where Dogmeat was sniffing, and saw the pool of green goo.

"Where did that come from?" Thomas said, absentmindedly. Piper was deep in thought. If this is what she thought it might be, she would have a lot more questions than answers.

"Do you think-" Piper started to speak, but was cut off by something smashing into the ground behind them. Whatever it was, it kicked up a ton of dust and couldn't see what it was. Once the dust began to settle, they could finally make out what had hit the ground for the second time that day. It was a white, cylindrical object sticking out of the ground with blue lights. At this point, they felt very nervous about what was about to happen. Dogmeat began barking at the cylinder and the two people standing between two foreign objects drew their guns to be ready for whatever comes out of that pod. Suddenly, there was a small flash of blue light that disoriented the group. When they looked back, there was now a man and a dog standing in front of the cylinder. Thomas and Piper didn't lower their weapons, but at the sight of the man and dog, Dogmeat stopped barking. This didn't go unnoticed by Thomas, and was now inspecting the man standing before them. The first thing he noticed was his clothes, a vault suit. It looked more worn and more armored than the suit he was wearing, but it was indisputably Vault-Tec. He was tall and muscular, with brown hair and a full, neatly trimmed beard. He was relatively young, maybe mid to late 20's. He noticed the R91 Assault Rifle strapped onto his back and a N99 10mm pistol on his hip. Thomas glianced at the dog next to the man. The dog looked older, and had a fair share of grey hair and a few scars. In the few seconds he was looking him over, the man began walking towards the group. Piper was noticeably trembling, and understandably so with everything that has happened in the past hour. As the man got closer, he seemed uninterested by the other two people. He walked past the group over to the crashed ship, with his dog following close behind. As he passed, they noticed the big, yellow numbers on the back of the vault suit, and it read "101". While this didn't mean anything to Thomas, Piper, who had took interest in stories and rumors, recalled more than a few about a "Lone Wanderer from Vault 101", but had always been told, and believed, they were just legends from the Capitol Wasteland. They were in the presence of a living legend.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked the man, who had been inspecting the ship and green stuff on the ground. The man paid no attention to the question, and instead turned to his dog.

"You got anything, boy?" The man asked his dog. The dog responded with a single bark, and began to trot away, with the man following closely. "Good job Dogmeat"

"Did he just call his dog Dogmeat?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I think he did" Piper replied. They looked at their own Dogmeat, who had perked up at the mention of his name by the man. Thomas and Piper then watched as their Dogmeat began trying to catch up to the man and dog, who had already walked off.

Once they finally caught up to them, Thomas and Piper could see the man walking into a cave entrance. As they walked closer to the cave, they could hear gunshots from inside. This caught them off guard and caused them to flinch at the sound. A few seconds afterward, the man walked out with his dog, and Thomas noticed a small, curvy, blue pistol in his hand that he didn't have before.

"Are you-" Piper began to say.

"Excuse me" the man brushed off the question and walked past her.

"Is your dogs name Dogmeat?" Thomas asked.

"That's what I called him earlier" the man replied shortly.

"That's my dogs name" Thomas said.

"I know" The mans answer confused both Thomas and Piper.

"How could you possibly know that?" Piper asked.

"He's my dogs kid" the man pointed to his dog. This shocked them, its hard to believe these to dogs were related, they weren't even the same breed. The man must have seen the confusion on their face because he decided to clarify. "He gets around, if you know what I mean" he said with a hint of a smirk on his face. By this time, they had gotten back to the probe in the ground. Piper needed to confirm what she already knew about the mans identity before he left.

"Will you tell us who you are?" Piper asked. The man smiled back at the two, finally giving them an answer.

"My names Albert, but you can call me the Lone Wanderer". Just before Albert activated the Beacon to be transported back to the ship, the two Dogmeats exchanged a bark to each other, saying their goodbyes. Not a second later, they disappeared in a blue light, and the device that had brought the two disappeared with them.

Piper, Thomas and Dogmeat stood there for a while, still processing all they saw that day. Suddenly it dawns on Thomas that they have no idea what was in the cave.

"We should probably check out what he was dealing with in the cave, just to make sure its not a danger to anyone" Thomas said to Piper.

"Believe me, I don't think he would have left if he thought it wasn't taken care of" Piper said as a matter-of-fact.

"You can't tell me you aren't a little curious about what was in there" Thomas said.

"Alright, but make it quick, I've had my fair share of weird shit going on today"

They both made it back to the cave, and what they found inside was disturbing. It confirmed their suspicion, because before them laid a dead alien, the one from the crash. There was green liquid, which they presumed was blood, all over the walls.

"Blue, let's get out of here and never speak of this ever again" Piper said

"Agreed" Thomas replied. Dogmeat then barked, meaning he also won't be mentioning it anytime soon.


End file.
